Kula Diamond
Kula Diamond is a character from the fighting game series King of Fighters. Backstory Kula Diamond is a bioweapon created with the codename Anti-K by NESTS to exterminate the cartel's traitor, K'. She possesses the same design as K', and her clothes are almost identical to K's, with DNA altered to use ice powers instead. Despite the fact that their subject was a mindless puppet with no sign of emotions (aside from being an innocent young girl), the NESTS cartel was not willing to repeat the same mistake they made with K'. Therefore, NESTS created an android called Candy Diamond, who would monitor Kula's behavior and assure that Kula would accomplish her missions, providing assistance in battle if she was needed. NESTS also assigned two of their top agents (Diana and Foxy) to supervise and prevent any sort of betrayal by Kula. She is often ordered by either Diana or Foxy to exterminate other traitors to NESTS -such as Zero or Igniz- but has been known to disobey their orders for the sake of others, such as the destruction of the Zero Cannon. After NESTS's destruction, she allies herself on friendly terms with her target, K' and his companions, understanding that both their lives were ruined by NESTS. Whip affectionately refers to her as the "little sister" of the group. Prior to the KOF XIII tournament, she was staying with K' and Maxima at their apartment. She became cellphone buddies with Chin Gentsai, who promised that she would get a lot of ice cream if she entered the tournament with her comrades. With Whip asking her to do the same, she entered herself and her teammates in the KOF XIII tournament. Powers and Abilities *'Martial Arts Expert:' Being created specifically as an anti-K' bioweapon, Kula's moves are designed to counter those of K'. *'Ice Manipulation:' Kula's main attribute. She's able to create all kinds of ice structures to damage the enemy and to defend herself. *'One Inch:' An attack based on Bruce Lee's One-Inch Punch. With it, she's capable of stunning the enemy for a short time. *'Slider Shoot:' Kula performs a low sliding tackle, helping herself with her ice powers. *'Ice Shield:' Kula can cover herself with an icy shield that lessens damage recieved. *'Crow Bite:' Kula performs an icy uppercut that knocks the enemy away. *'Diamond Breath:' Kula blows icy dust at the enemy, which freezes them upon contact. *'Counter Shell:' Kula blocks any enemy projectile with a high kick, and deflects it as a more powerful icy version of the attack. *'Ray Spin:' Kula forms two ice skates and takes advantage of them to perform a quick spinning kick covered in ice. She can follow up this move with Stand, which adds another spinning kick, and a high kick to the combo, or Sit, which continues the attack with low attacks that trip the enemy. *'Diamond Edge:' Kula puts her palms on the floor, causing a large ice spike to rise from the ground. *'Freeze Execution:' Kula creates a blizzard that covers the entire screen. *'Glacier Edge:' Kula traps the opponent's body in a huge block of ice, and then detonates the block of ice, causing massive damage. Equipment *'Ice Skates:' A pair of blades made of ice that Kula can equip on her feet to travel faster and deal more damage. Feats Strength *Destroyed 19 city-busting Zero Cannons. *Her ice powers temporarily held off the Zero Cannon's beam. *Capable of freezing a large dock, and a small part of the sea. *Capable of freezing a large factory. *Can keep up in strength with K'. *Even Takuma, who can deflect a beam with enough power to wipe out the surface of the Earth, needs to go all out on her to stand a chance. Speed *Can keep up in speed with K', who can move faster than the eye can see. *Can move at high speeds in space. *Outsped several satellites. *Capable of flying out of the Earth's atmosphere. *Superior to Elisabeth Blactorche, who can move in tandem with beams of light. *Can keep up with Takuma Sakazaki, who was able to intercept a beam from a satellite. *Kept up with K', who is just as fast as Iori Yagami. Durability *Survived a fall from outer space. *Survived a shot from the Zero Cannon. *Survived the explosion that destroyed Southtown. *Can take hits from Takuma Sakazaki and K'. Skill *Defeated Clone Zero. *Has the skill to match K'. *Formed a team with K' and Maxima. *Defeated Nagase on her own. *Even seasoned martial artists need to go all out against her to stand a chance. *One of the most powerful ex-members of NESTS. Weaknesses *Young and inexperienced. *Very naïve and innocent. Fun Facts *When she's not using her powers, her hair becomes strawberry-blond. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Category:Ice Manipulators Category:SNK Playmore Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Completed Profiles